Hoenn Route 124
Route 124 (Japanese: Water Route 124) is a water route in northeast Hoenn, connecting Lilycove City, Mossdeep City and . This route is inaccessible until the player defeats Team Magma /Team Aqua in Lilycove City. Route description The main path of the route begins as an east-west route from Lilycove, widening as it progresses east. Near the center of the route, the path turns to the south. At the mouth of the outlet near Mossdeep, a pair of islands play home to the Treasure Hunter, who will exchange Shards for Evolutionary stones. South of the outlet, Route 124 becomes Route 126. There are 16 spots to Dive along the route. Although not every spot is connected to one another via underwater pathways, most are, allowing Trainers to reach otherwise inaccessible areas of Route 124. Seaweed, the underwater equivalent of tall grass, line the submarine passages of the route. Items All items on Route 124 can only be accessed with the use of , except for those traded for at the Treasure Hunter's house, which may be accessed via or Soar. spot (requires )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot southwest of Rita & Sam and then surfacing from the northwestern spot (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot southwest of Rita & Sam and then surfacing from the northwestern spot (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot southwest of Rita & Sam and then surfacing from the southeastern spot (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Rita & Sam|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Jenny|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Underwater All items found underwater necessarily require Surf and . spot, in the dark spot (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} spot closest to Mossdeep City, in the dark spot (hidden) *In the spot near the center of the route (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display=Heart Scale ×2}} spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house, in the dark spot (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} spot just southwest of the Treasure Hunter's house, in the dark spot (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} spot near Lilycove City, in the empty square among the seaweed, south of the underwater spot (hidden)|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} spot closest to Lilycove City, in the corner directly north and one tile east of Kylan (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house, in the center of the corridor a few tiles north of the southern spot (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot (only accessible by first traveling through the spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house), two tiles south and two tiles west of Dmitry, in the southeast corner of the bare seafloor (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} spot (only accessible by first traveling through the spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house), directly east of Dmitry, in the northeast corner of the easternmost square of bare seafloor (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot (only accessible by first traveling through the spot north of the Treasure Hunter's house), directly east of Dmitry, in the middle of the dead-end corridor two tiles from the end (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot southwest of Rita & Sam, in a line directly west of Arzu, two tiles west of the edge of the seaweed (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot southwest of Rita & Sam, one tile west and three tiles south of Arzu, in the southwest corner of the bare patch of seafloor (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} spot west of the Treasure Hunter's house, on a line west from the bottom edge of the spot, about halfway from the spot to the edge of the area (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Kylan|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Arzu|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Treasure Hunter's house The Treasure Hunter will trade shards for evolutionary stones. Pokémon Generation III Underwater Generation VI ) After defeating or capturing / }} mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|30|??%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Underwater Trainers |960|2|170|Chinchou|♂|42||318|Carvanha|♂|40|36=コウとカコ|37=Kō and Kako|38=Nav||}} |1032|2|171|Lanturn|♂|45||318|Carvanha|♂|43|36=コウとカコ|37=Kō and Kako|38=Nav||}} | / |2|171|Lanturn|♂| / ||319|Sharpedo|♂| / |36=コウとカコ|37=Kō and Kako|38=Nav||}} | / |1|320|Wailmer|♀| / ||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa|38=Nav||}} |344|2|120|Staryu||43||320|Wailmer|♀|43||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa|38=Nav||}} |360|3|370|Luvdisc|♀|45||320|Wailmer|♀|45||121|Starmie||45||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa|38=Nav||}} 150px|Swimmer ♀|Jenny|624|1|370|Luvdisc|♀|39||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa|38=Nav}} 150px|Swimmer ♂|Roland|624|1|364|Sealeo|♂|39||36=マサトシ|37=Masatoshi}} 150px|Swimmer ♀|Grace|608|2|320|Wailmer|♀|36||184|Azumarill|♀|38||36=アキエ|37=Akie}} 150px|Sis & Bro|Rita & Sam|760|2|279|Pelipper|♂|39||340|Whiscash|♂|38|38=Nav||36=コウとナミ|37=Kō and Nami}} 150px|Swimmer ♂|Spencer|592|2|120|Staryu||37||073|Tentacruel|♂|37||36=トシヒロ|37=Toshihiro}} 150px|Swimmer ♂|Chad|624|1|055|Golduck|♂|39||36=カツユキ|37=Katsuyuki}} }} 150px|Scuba Diver|Dmitry|1,640|1|121|Starmie||41||36=アキオ|37=Akio}} 150px|Scuba Diver|Kylan|1,640|1|117|Seadra|♂|41||36=リョウマ|37=Ryōma|38=Nav}} 150px|Free Diver|Rischel|1,640|1|119|Seaking|♀|41|36=ミユリ|37=Miyuri}} 150px|Free Diver|Arzu|1,560|2|366|Clamperl|♀|39||366|Clamperl|♀|39|||36=ユウカ|37=Yūka|38=Nav}} 150px|Swimmer ♀|Jenny|720 After acquiring the |1|370|Luvdisc|♀|45||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa}} 150px|Swimmer ♀|Jenny|784 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|370|Luvdisc|♀|49||594|Alomomola|♀|49||36=ナギサ|37=Nagisa}} 150px|Sis & Bro|Rita & Sam|780 After acquiring the |2|279|Pelipper|♂|41||340|Whiscash|♂|39||36=コウとナミ|37=Kō and Nami}} 150px|Sis & Bro|Rita & Sam|880 After acquiring the |2|279|Pelipper|♂|45||340|Whiscash|♂|44||36=コウとナミ|37=Kō and Nami}} 150px|Sis & Bro|Rita & Sam|1,000 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|279|Pelipper|♂|51||340|Whiscash|♂|50||36=コウとナミ|37=Kō and Nami}} 150px|Scuba Diver|Kylan|1,800 After acquiring the |1|117|Seadra|♂|45||36=リョウマ|37=Ryōma}} 150px|Scuba Diver|Kylan|1,960 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|099|Kingler|♂|49||230|Kingdra|♂|49||36=リョウマ|37=Ryōma}} 150px|Free Diver|Arzu|1,720 After acquiring the |2|367|Huntail|♀|43||368|Gorebyss|♀|43||36=ユウカ|37=Yūka}} 150px|Free Diver|Arzu|1,920 After entering the Hall of Fame|3|367|Huntail|♀|48||368|Gorebyss|♀|48||091|Cloyster|♀|48||36=ユウカ|37=Yūka}} Appearance See also * Underwater Route 124 Route 124 Route 124 Route 124 Route 124 Route 124 de:Route 124 (Hoenn) es:Ruta 124 fr:Chenal 124 it:Percorso 124 (Hoenn) ja:124ばんすいどう (ホウエン地方) zh:１２４号水路（丰缘）